


More Than Just a Dream

by TowardstheUnknownRegion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade Falls Hard, M/M, Mycroft is shy, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Slow Burn, Teacher John, Teacher Sherlock, then they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardstheUnknownRegion/pseuds/TowardstheUnknownRegion
Summary: Mycroft enrolls his son at Baker Street Academy of Science and Art. Lestrade enrolls his son there as well. Sherlock has to get used to sharing a classroom with another teacher. This causes them to argue a lot. And fall in love.Someone wish these boys luck.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry up Dad I want to get to school early so I can see Uncle Lock”

A small hand reached up and yanked on Mycroft’s hand. Mycroft smirked at the excitement shown by his son. Today was Sherrinford's first day of school at the Baker Street Academy of Science and Art. Sherlock recently got hired as the orchestra conductor. Sherrinford was in the science department but he was promised by Sherlock that he could visit the music department when he wanted. They walked down the hallway and into Sherlock's office.

“Uncle Lock!” Sherrinford cried as he jumped on Sherlock with a hug. Sherlock grabbed him and spun him around in his arms. He then put him down and studied Mycroft for a moment.

“ Mycroft it looks like you gained some more weight” Sherlock said as he stood up straight, attempting to look down on Mycroft.

“ Losing weight brother mine. How is the new job? Are you learning to cope while teacher adolescent minds?”

“Adolescent minds are far more superior to adult when it comes to learning. I find myself not having any trouble at all.”Sherlock said then hesitantly added, “ Well maybe with the parents”.

“As long as you get along with your colleagues this job should be a breeze”

“I have yet to formally meet my coworkers and have no desire to. It’s a shame that Sherrinford is not enrolled in my orchestra but I can’t fault him for choosing science. It was and shall always be my first love” Sherlock said while patting Sherrinford on the head.

“At this rate it’ll be your only love”Mycroft added. Sherlock frowned at him. He then looked at his watch and notice that he had five minutes left until school started.

“You should leave now. Showing up late on the first day shows laziness. You wouldn’t want to end up like your father now” Sherlock said trying to even the score.

“ My home room is 221C. Do you know where that is?” Sherrinford asked. Sherlock looked at him in surprise.

“Yes, that connected to my home room 221B. The school tries to integrate art and science majors together with shared home room. Come along I can walk you to your class”Sherlock said. He then glanced at Mycroft “ Blood.” Then walked down the hallway.

“ Let’s go Dad” Sherrinford yelled behind him as he ran after Sherlock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to update this every Sunday. Then life happened. Since I was late this chapter I am going to upload chapter 3 on Wednesday. I hope you enjoy this fic!!!!!!!

Sherlock stormed to his shared classroom 221B.  _ Dr.John Watson _ . Now he has to share a classroom with as man he hasn’t met and will most likely loathe. He turned towards Sherrinford to tell him and Mycroft to settle in.

“It’ll only be a moment. My attention span with most human beings last five seconds and I doubt this one will be different,” Sherlock commented as he turned his attention to the other connected classroom in order to find one John Watson.

“Leave it to you,brother dear, to meet the person you share a classroom with at the last possible moment.”

As he he scanned the parents on the other side he noticed a blond man in a tan jumper with white button down tucked underneath it. He felt a shiver of attraction as he deduced the blond man.

_ Soldier, Medical Doctor, Shot in the shoulder, Friend of Mike Stamford (Chair of the Science department), Slight psychosomatic limp,  _ _ Very Attractive _

Sherlock’s mind stopped as he realized his last thought. He has noticed what most people find attractive but he’s never actually found another person attractive. He walked up to the other teacher who was talking to a group of parents.

“Dr. John Watson I presume,” He said as he interrupted the group's conversation. “Class starts in 5 minutes and I thought I should introduce myself before class starts. This will most likely be the only encounter we will have outside of being coworkers since you are most likely a ordinary person. I know we have to plan a lesson together to combined music with science but we can skip that. I will keep to my side of the classroom as long as you keep to yours and we should get along just fine.”

The friendly smile on John Watson’s face fell. He straightened his spine as if he was prepared to get ready to fight. He turned to the group he was talking to and apologized and excused himself. He then grabbed Sherlock’s arm and led him into the hallway. He looked around to make sure it was empty then turned towards Sherlock.

“Mr.Holmes I do not appreciate rude people. And I don’t appreciate you ordering me around and judging before you’ve even gotten to know me. I look forward to working with you not because I have to, but because I am going to be a professional and an adult. Since we share a classroom I am going to make sure these children are getting the experience other students are receiving and I’ll make sure we plan the best damn lesson plan.” He grabbed Sherlock by his lapel and pulled his face close to his. Sherlock froze as he felt John’s warm breath on his face.

“I’ve had worse enemies Mr.Holmes, are you really interested in becoming one?” 

Sherlock met John’s eyes and swallowed hard. Somehow this man had stopped all of his thoughts.

“I thought not.” John released his hold on Sherlock and straightened himself. With one last glance at Sherlock he turned and walked back into his classroom. Sherlock was left alone in the hallway. His mind finally caught up with what happened. His body was filled with humiliation, anger, and surprisingly lust. He walked back into his classroom and straight to Mycroft.

“How did the introductions go brother mine?” Mycroft snidely asked, knowing that from Sherlock’s flushed cheek, it did not go well.

“Oh piss off”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“C’mon Da we’re going to be late!” Alex said as he ran into Baker Street Academy with his violin on his back. He looked around found his homeroom, class 221B connected to another class 221C. Greg Lestrade smiled to himself as he chased after Alex. He was glad his son was finally back to his old self. After the divorce with Victoria and Greg getting sole custody, Alex had fallen into a rough patch. That’s when he started to get interested in music, started to play the cello, and now enrolled at Baker Street.

They entered the classroom and looked around. The classroom was huge, completed with Two white board and 15 desks on each side. One whiteboard read Mr.Sherlock Holmes 221B while the other read Dr. John Watson 221C.

“Which one is your teacher again?” Greg asked Alex.

“ Mr.Holmes Da don’t you pay attention.”Alex said while looking around to see who his teacher was. He noticed a tall,slim man with curly black hair talking to a short, blond man.

“I think that one is him.” he said pointing towards Sherlock.

“How do you know?” Greg asked.

“They don’t have any kids with them and they are dressed like teachers. Also this paper has a picture of both of them.” Alex said as he handed Greg a paper with information of the teachers for new students and their families. Greg looked around some more and saw a tall redheaded man with a little boy the same age as Alex next to him. The man was gorgeous.He was slim in a expensive well tailored suit. Nothing could compare to the freckles that dusted his cheeks. Paired with the beautiful shade of red hair, Greg was already gone. He could appreciate handsome men in his college years and accepted that he was bisexual. He saw the man look towards him. Greg winked at him. The younger man blushed and turn his attention back to his son.

“Da stop flirting. Class is about to start you should go now.” Alex said.

“It’s like you want me to leave. 8 years old and you’re already embarrassed of your Da.” Lestrade said with faux sadness. He hugged Alex and kissed his cheek. “ I’ll pick you up at 3. Love you.”

“Love you too.”Alex replied. As Lestrade was leaving with the other parents he glanced at the redhead entering the backseat of a town car. Lestrade sighed to himself. Gorgeous, young, successful. He’s out of my League…. but its worth a shot, Lestrade thought as he walked to his own car.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock was tired of this day. First days were always awful. Having to remember names, dealing with emotions, parents, and sharing space with an insufferable teacher. 

_ Dr.Watson _

_ John _

The blond had been in his mind all day. After sharing homeroom with him, Sherlock had gone to the orchestration hall to start his classes. There was homeroom in the morning,three separate orchestras and another homeroom at the end of the day. Through all the classes, he thought about the words shared between him and John. Normally most people would accept what he demands or just ignore him and call him a freak. The commanding tone John used sent shiver down his spine and engraved itself into the walls of his mind palace. 

_ NO NO NO _

Sherlock walked rapidly into 221B for the final homeroom. He texted Mycroft to meet him at his classroom after school so he could see how Sherrinford day was. Most people were surprised about how he cared for his nephew. He treated him like a son, loved him like a son. He looked at 221C’s side of the classroom for Sherrinford. He wanted to make sure he was alright. When deducing that Sherrinford had a successful first day, his gaze landed on John Watson. He took his jumper off leaving a white button down and a blue tie with light blue small dots.His shirt hugged his frame showing off his tight, compact body.  _ He looked utterly delicious. _

The bell rang in warning that the last period was starting. 

“ROLE CALL” John yelled out as all the kids rushed to their seats. Sherlock watched John call out the names as he waited for him to finish. He closed his eye as he listened to John's voice. He drifted into his mind palace and noticed a new room. He looked at the placard on the door and noticed it read  _ John Watson.  _ He walked inside and saw 221C with words on the whiteboard. Every word he’s said was written on the board. New words appeared on the whiteboard.

_ Mr. Holmes _

_ Mr.Holmes. _

_ WAKE UP MR.HOLMES _

Sherlocks eye shot open as he saw John staring at him with impatience on his face. 

“It’s your turn for roll call Mr.Holmes.” John said with a raised eyebrow.

Sherlock straightened himself out and began roll call. He glanced and saw John watching him from the corner of his eyes. When he finished he let his class have a study hall to complete any homework they would have. 

“Are you going to make sleeping in class a habit. What kind of example will you set for the kids.”

John said with a playful smile on his face. Sherlock felt embarrassment rise at Johns teasing. 

“Mr.Watson forgive my professionalism. I was merely distracted.”

“I find difficulty in believing a man like you could be easily distracted.”

“As do I.” Sherlock looked at the clock. Class time would end soon. Sherlock felt a slight sadness at his realization.  _ Focus on something else… _ …  _ Sherrinford! _ He would ask how his first day of school and tease Mycroft about his weight.The bell rang and the children ran out to their  parents who were waiting outside. Sherlock crossed over to 221C and walked straight to Sherrinford. As he was about to talk, Mycroft walked into the classroom and towards them.

“My dear boy, how was your day?” Mycroft asked. 

“It was great! Today Mr.Watson began to teach us the conversion units to being our chemistry unit.” he turned to see if Mr.Watson was still in class. When he noticed he was he leaned in and started to whisper. “He also caught Uncle Lock sleeping in class.”

“Well brother mine first day of school and you’re already showing the dedication you have to your student education. Such professionalism.”

Embarrassment flushed Sherlock's face as he bristled.

“I’m sure you’ve fallen asleep multiple times at work from the exhausting walk you take from your car to your desk!” Sherlock spat in Mycroft's face.

“Boys. If you can refrain from fighting in my classroom that will be much appreciated.” John said as he walked towards the group with his arms folded across his chest and with a palpable disapprovement.

“Dr.Watson, please excuse my brother and I’s behavior. We do bring the best out of each other and like to constantly remind the other of that fact.”

“I assume you are Sherrinford’s father,” John raised his hand to shake with Mycroft's. “Dr.Watson, Pleasure to meet you Mr.Holmes. It’s nice to know that your son's excellent behavior comes from a well mannered gentleman.” Sherlock noticed the verbal spar John aimed at him.

“One of us had to apologise for the messes the other would make.” Mycroft pointedly looked at Sherlock. Sherlock frowned.

“I’ll just remove myself since my presence is so hard to be around.” Right as he turned to stomp out of the room and man with silver hair ran in.

“I’m sorry i’m late. I’m here to pick up Alex Lestrade,” The man panted as he looked around to find his son. 

“I’m here Da.” Alex responded as he looked up from his conversation with Sherrinford. During the spar between the brothers, Sherrinford lost interest and saw a boy sitting on the opposite side of the room organizing his sheet music. He walked to him and they started to talk and compare their school days. Both boys were fascinated by the differences in their school days and promised to meet during lunch the next day.They walked to their parents and teachers.

Lestrade sighed in relief and turned towards Sherlock.

“I’m sorry for my lateness Mr.Holmes.” Just as Lestrade was about to explain Sherlock glanced at him and quickly deduced his reason for being tardy.

“It’s no problem Detective Inspector. You can hardly control when people commit crimes.”

Lestrade looked in amazement at Sherlock. “How did you know all of that.”

“I would tell you my impressive deductive skills but i’m not in the mood to impress so i’ll spare you with a much simpler answer. Your occupation listed in Alex’s file and you’re the type of parent to always be punctual when it comes to your son.” He stuck out his hand and shook hands with Lestrade. He quickly spoke,“ Pleasure to meet you Mr.Lestrade. Your son has natural talent and holds great promise if he chooses to pursue a career as a musician.” Sherlock walked to his desk and started to gather his things. As he walked to the exit of the classroom he paused and turned around.

“And please call me Sherlock. Mr.Holmes is my obese older brother. Afternoon.” he said with a smile and walked out. Mycroft grimaced at his comment. He then noticed Mr.Lestrade was the man who winked at him earlier. This silver fox caused him to shiver from across the room. He hoped his name would not come up in conversation otherwise he would die in embarrassment.

“It’s time to take my leave as well.” He beckoned Sherrinford to him. He turned towards Dr.Watson. “Good day Dr.Watson.” Sherrinford flashed a smile and waved at Alex before he left.

“Good day Mr.Holmes.” John called out after Mycroft. This caused Mycroft to freeze, then grab Sherrinford by the shoulders and stride out of the classroom.

Lestrade turned towards John. “I thought Sherlock said he was obese?”

“Mr.Holmes has a habit of making other people's lives miserable.” John commented.

“Figured. No one in their right mind could say that he was fat. Perfectly formed but never fat.” Alex tugged on his dad's hand.

“Da stop dreaming we have to go. Mr.Holmes already gave us 3 pieces to work on and I still have homework in other classes to complete.”

Lestrade turned and introduced himself quickly to Mr.Watson.

“You can call me John.”

“Nice to meet you John. Have a good day.” 

Lestrade and Alex walked to their car. “I see you made a new friend.”

“Yeah! His name is Sherrinford. His father is the man with the red hair, Mr.Holmes, and his uncle is my teacher.”

“Your teacher huh? Well then, it looks like we’ll have to run into each other quite often.” He pondered as he started to drive them home.


	5. Chapter 5

_ A couple of weeks later _

Mycroft was reading his emails when his phone buzzed from a text from Sherlock.

_ Please come by my classroom to pick up Sherrinford. He was in a minor incident and has been given detention - SH _

Mycroft reread the text again. Sherrinford always had impeccable behavior and was never a problem in school. He texted Anthea to clear his schedule for the rest of the day. He needed to hear the incident from his sons perspective before it was twisted by another student. Mycroft walked to his car and drove himself. He didn't want to wait for the driver and needed to find out the reasons for his son's sudden behavior which he can assume was not good.

As he arrived at the school he saw the familiar silver haired man exit his car. His face was concerned and had a bit of confusion mixed with it. Mycroft turned to walk into the school.As he walked in the entrance and down the hallway he also noticed the man was behind him.

“Excuse me, Mr.Holmes. ” Greg projected as he walked faster to catch up to Mycroft. Mycroft turned his attention to Lestrade.

“Sorry to bother you but i’m guessing that you were also called to 221B.” 

“You deduced correctly.”

“Do you have any idea of what happened?”

“No.” Mycroft continued to walk to the classroom with Lestrade following behind him. When they entered the classroom they saw their sons and both teachers waiting for them.

“Ah Mr.Lestrade thank you for coming. Please sit.” Sherlock gestured at the makeshift table made from individual desks.

“Mr.Holmes please be seated as well.” John said when he noticed Sherlock purposely didn't mention his brother.

“What happened?” Greg’s eyebrows raised in concern. He looked at his son and saw that he was staring at his feet.

“Well Mr.Lestrade, Alex and Sherrinford were involved in an encounter that turned physical.” Sherlock said. Mycroft visibly straightened his back and leaned in as if he misunderstood.

“What was this encounter Sherlock.” Sherlock exhaled and looked at his brother with sadness.

“It seems that another boy was saying harsh comments about Sherrinford. Alex warned him to stop but the other boy did not. He shoved Sherrinford and Alex pushed him on to the floor. Then he grabbed the applesauce and milk and poured it on the boys head.”

Mycroft turned to Sherrinford and saw his son watching Alex.

“Has the other boy been punished.”

“Of course. He had a week suspension. Our school has a zero-tolerance policy for bullying.” John commented.

“What did the boy say?” Greg asked. Sherrinford shrunk in his seat. Alex noticed his friend's discomfort and reached for his hand. Alex turned to the adults to describe what happened.

“He called Sherrinford a ginger freak. He said gingers have no soul and started to laugh at him. I told him to knock it off but then he said that his glasses couldn’t cover his ugly freckles.” Mycroft’s hands clenched on his umbrella. “When he pushed Sherrinford I couldn’t let him get away with it. So I did what I did.”

Greg looked proudly at his son for sticking up to a bully. 

“Mr.Lestrade while Dr.Watson and I both agreed that Alex’s reasoning for this altercation was not completely his fault, he also has to have some sort of punishment for fighting with another student. We came to the conclusion that he will come in the next week during lunch and help the both of us grade papers.” Sherlock told Alex and Lestrade.

“Well that’s not fair-”

“Da. It’s okay. I accepted my punishment.”

“Well Mr.Holmes and Mr.Lestrade, we’re very sorry for the inconvenience today. We would just like to thank you for coming to meet us and discuss this.”

Mycroft was mostly silent during the conversation. His mind was processing all that he heard. Mycroft was devastated. He never wanted children to see Sherrinford as an anomaly. He just wanted his precious boy to be appreciated.

“Thank you for defending my son.” Mycroft said to Alex. Sherlock looked surprised at Mycroft's genuine words. Greg felt admiration for Mycroft with those words. 

Mycroft and Greg shook hands with the teachers. They grabbed their sons and started to walk to their cars. Greg made sure Alex was in the car before he looked around to find Mycroft. He saw Mycroft guide Sherrinford into the car.

“Hey Alex wait here. I’ll be right back.” Alex looked at Greg. “Ok Da.”

Greg briskly walked to Mycroft's car.

“Mr.Holmes!” Mycroft turned around and felt his heart speed up with every step Greg took. They stood their looking at each other until Greg remembered why he called out Mycroft.

“Oh right! Sorry, i’m Greg Lestrade.” Greg brushed his hand through his hair. 

“Greg? Is it short for Gregory?”

“Yeah but no one calls me Gregory.”

“Well then I hope i’ll be the first.” Greg smiled at Mycroft's blatant flirting.

“Does that mean i’ll have to just call you Mr.Holmes?”

“Well you’re making me prefer it. Mycroft Holmes.” Greg tilted his head to the side and purposely planned his eyes up and down Mycroft's body.

“It would have been nice to meet under better circumstances.”

“Indeed. I am very grateful for your sons actions. I can only guess they were modeled after his father.”

Greg blushed and combed his hair with his hands.

“I do the best I can yah know. Being a single parent and all, I teach him the best I can.”

“Then you’re doing a superb job.”

Mycroft's phone vibrated. He sighed as he checked it.

“Gotta go?”

“Unfortunately. My jobs always keeps me occupied. Until next time Gregory.”

“See you later Mr.Holmes.” Greg smiled at him with a boyish grin. Mycroft gave Greg a small smile before he got in his car.

He sat in his car and the engine purred to life. He saw Sherrinford through the rearview mirror giving him a smirk. 

 


End file.
